disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1974
]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *1942 animated feature ''Bambi is given a G Rating under the MPAA film rating system. *March 15 - Alice in Wonderland (first-ever re-issue) *June 6 - Herbie Rides Again *July 31 - The Bears and I *August 1 - Castaway Cowboy *December 20 - The Island at the Top of the World Shorts *December 20 - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Character debuts *June 6 - Willoughby Whitfield, Nicole Harris, Mrs. Steinmetz *June 29 - Sam the Eagle, Swamp Boys Theme parks *January 1 - The Fort Wilderness Railroad opens at Walt Disney World. *June 29 - America Sings opens at Disneyland. *July 8 - 18-year-old cast member Deborah Gail Stone is killed during an intermission of America Sings at Disneyland. *October 1 - ceases sponsorship of the Santa Fe-Disneyland Railway. It is then renamed Disneyland Railroad. Albums *''An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players'' People Births *January 10 - Jemaine Clement (actor, voice actor, musician, comedian, singer, director, and writer) *January 18 - Maulik Pancholy (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Frank Caliendo (actor, voice actor, comedian, and impressionist) *January 23 - Tiffani Thiessen (actress) *January 24 - Ed Helms (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 28 - Ty Olsson (actor) *January 30 - Christian Bale (actor) *February 6 - David Gerstein (comics author and editor and animation historian) *February 8 **Seth Green (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, producer, and director) **Guy-Manuel de Homen-Christo (musician) *February 9 - Amber Valletta (actress, voice actress, and fashion model) *February 10 - Elizabeth Banks (actress, producer, and director) *February 17 - Jerry O'Connell (actor, screenwriter, producer, and director) *March 3 - David Faustino (actor, voice actor, and rapper) *March 5 - Matt Lucas (comedian, screenwriter, singer, and actor) *March 21 - Rhys Darby (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *March 24 - Alyson Hannigan (actress) *March 27 - Bernard Curry (actor, author, composer, and writer) *April 11 - Tricia Helfer (model and actress) *April 21 - John Hasler (actor and voice actor) *April 28 - Penélope Cruz (actress and voice actress) *May 3 - Joseph Kosinski (film director, film producer, and screenwriter) *May 7 - Breckin Meyer (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, producer, and drummer) *May 22 - Sean Gunn (actor) *May 30 - CeeLo Green (singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer, television music competition judge, and actor) *June 7 **Dave Filoni (director, animator, and screenwriter) **Bear Grylls (British adventurer, writer, and television presenter) *June 12 - Jared Bush (screenwriter, director, and producer) *June 19 - Bumper Robinson (actor, voice actor, musician, and singer) *June 22 - Donald Faison (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 23 - Joel Edgerton (actor) *July 4 - Mick Wingert (voice actor and voice-over coach) *July 25 - Lauren Faust (animator, writer, storyboard artist, and producer) *August 6 - Ever Carradine (actress) *August 20 - Amy Adams (actress, voice actress, and singer) *September 1 - James Monroe Iglehart (actor, voice actor, and singer) *September 10 - Ryan Phillippe (actor, director, and screenwriter) *September 24 - Jackie Sandler (actress and model) *September 28 - Geoff Zanelli (musician and composer) *October 1 - Sherri Saum (actress) *October 5 - Heather Headley (singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress) *October 6 - Jeremy Sisto (actor, voice actor, producer, and screenwriter) *October 7 - Numan Acar (actor, film producer, and comedian) *October 12 - Pablo Hidalgo (author) *October 15 - Jamie Sparer Roberts (actress, casting executive, and casting director) *October 28 - Joaquin Phoenix (actor, voice actor, music video director, producer, musician, and social activist) *November 4 - Carl Steven (former child actor and voice actor) *November 11 - Leonardo DiCaprio (actor and film producer) *November 14 - Dana Snyder (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *December 17 - Sarah Paulson (actress, director, and producer) *December 24 - Ryan Seacrest (television host, radio personality, and producer) Deaths *March 19 - Edward Platt (actor) *July 19 - Joe Flynn (actor and voice actor) *September 14 - Barbara Jo Allen (actress) *October 13 - Ed Sullivan (writer and television host) Artists joined *Ron Clements - Co-director with John Musker for The Great Mouse Detective, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Hercules, Treasure Planet, and The Princess and the Frog. *Glen Keane - Supervising Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Tarzan. es:1974 Category:Years in Disney history